greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Patrick McGill
Michael Patrick McGill played Marshall Holden in the season three Private Practice episode 'Til Death Do Us Part. Career Filmography *''Donny's Bar Mitzvah'' (????) *''Grace and Grit'' (????) *''Boy Makes Girl'' (2020) *''Sammy-Gate'' (2020) *''Secret Obsession'' (2019) *''Annabelle Comes Home'' (2019) *''Spinners: Izzy Lyon - The Unspun Truth'' (2018) *''Saving Flora'' (2018) *''Beautiful Boy'' (2018) *''The 60 Yard Line'' (2017) *''Quality Problems'' (2017) *''His Secret Past'' (2016) *''Sammy-Gate'' (2016) *''Message from the King'' (2016) *''Danny Collins'' (2015) *''Walter'' (2015) *''Our Man in Madras (short)'' (2014) *''Mall'' (2014) *''Jersey Boys'' (2014) *''Bagels: The Movie (short)'' (2014) *''White Bird in a Blizzard'' (2014) *''House of Secrets'' (2014) *''Ketchup and A Camera (short)'' (2013) *''Bad Words'' (2013) *''Blood Shot'' (2013) *''Pearl Was Here (short)'' (2013) *''Lost on Purpose'' (2013) *''Sake-Bomb'' (2013) *''Dark Skies'' (2013) *''Divorce: A Love Story'' (2013) *''Shadow of Fear'' (2012) *''Accidentally in Love'' (2011) *''Penny (short)'' (2010) *''789 (short)'' (2009) *''Mama's Little Baby (short)'' (2009) *''Ladies of the House'' (2008) *''The Dead Detective (short)'' (2008) *''Final Approach'' (2007) *''Getting to Know V (short)'' (2007) *''Careless'' (2007) *''Desolation Canyon'' (2006) *''Chasing Ghosts'' (2005) *''Dating Games People Play'' (2005) *''The Good Fight'' (2004) *''Broke Ground'' (2004) *''Yard Sale'' (2004) *''The Analysts (short)'' (2003) *''Frame of Mind (short)'' (2003) *''Titletown'' (2003) *''Fourteen (short)'' (2002) *''Instinct to Kill'' (2001) Television *''Shameless'' (2011-2020) *''Gods of Medicine'' (2018-2019) *''All Rise'' (2019) *''Here and Now'' (2018) *''Not for Nothin''' (2018) *''Wisdom of the Crowd'' (2018) *''CLIMAX! The Series'' (2017) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' (2017) *''The Big Bang Theory'' (2017) *''Lifeline'' (2017) *''Days of Our Lives'' (2011-2017) *''Santa Clarita Diet'' (2017) *''Pure Genius'' (2017) *''New Girl'' (2016) *''Bosch'' (2016) *''Aquarius'' (2015) *''Why? With Hannibal Buress'' (2015) *''Two and a Half Men'' (2006-2015) *''The Reveal (mini-series)'' (2015) *''The Unemployment of Danny London'' (2010-2014) *''The League'' (2014) *''Letters of Confessions'' (2014) *''The Fosters'' (2014) *''Mad Men'' (2014) *''Hart of Dixie'' (2014) *''Beware the Batman'' (2013-2014) *''Work It'' (2013) *''Perception'' (2013) *''Devious Maids'' (2013) *''Film School Shorts (short)'' (2013) *''Cougar Town'' (2013) *''Scandal'' (2013) *''Parks and Recreation'' (2013) *''Enlightened'' (2013) *''Ben and Kate'' (2012) *''The Office'' (2007-2012) *''Hollywood Heights'' (2012) *''The Secret Life of the American Teenager'' (2012) *''The Client List'' (2012) *''CSI: Miami'' (2012) *''90210'' (2012) *''We're Alive'' (2012) *''Mike & Molly'' (2012) *''Dexter'' (2011) *''Man Up'' (2011) *''The Middle'' (2011) *''Better with You'' (2011) *''Medium'' (2010) *''Sons of Tucson'' (2010) *''Hawthorne'' (2010) *''Private Practice'' (2010) *''The New Adventures of Old Christine'' (2010) *''Men of a Certain Age'' (2010) *''Lie to Me'' (2009) *''Monk'' (2008-2009) *''Sons of Anarchy'' (2009) *''Raising the Bar'' (2009) *''Southland'' (2009) *''ER'' (2002-2009) *''Bones'' (2009) *''Swingtown'' (2008) *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' (2008) *''Boston Legal'' (2007) *''Lincoln Heights'' (2007) *''Entourage'' (2007) *''Side Order of Life'' (2007) *''Passions'' (2003-2007) *''NCIS'' (2007) *''What About Brian'' (2007) *''Day Break'' (2007) *''Scrubs'' (2007) *''Union Jackass'' (2007) *''Standoff'' (2006) *''My Name Is Earl'' (2006) *''Everybody Hates Chris'' (2006) *''The Loop'' (2006) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2006) *''Duck Dodgers'' (2005) *''Still Standing'' (2005) *''Over There'' (2005) *''Blind Justice'' (2005) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2005) *''Clubhouse'' (2004) *''Rodney'' (2004) *''The Practice'' (2004) *''NYPD Blue'' (2002-2003) *''Charmed'' (2003) *''Without a Trace'' (2003) *''Lucky'' (2003) *''Malcolm in the Middle'' (2003) *''Fastlane'' (2003) *''Angel'' (2003) *''Skin'' (2003) *''The Mind of the Married Man'' (2002) *''The District'' (2002) *''JAG'' (2002) *''Citizen Baines'' (2001) *''Just Shoot Me!'' (2001) *''Touched by an Angel'' (2001) External Links * * Category:Actors